


BITE

by starrkeys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk it's not really important, they grew up together or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye’s tired of lying. So he gives Connor a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of Troye’s song Bite obvi. (A little bit of Fools slipped in there too. What can I say. Blue Neighbourhood makes me really emotional.) I thought I’d make it about Troye as it is his song but really I haven’t read that many fanfictions about Troye or Connor or Tronnor so forgive me if I don’t get the tone right. Also, mentions of Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me because that song is the perfect one for turning repressed feelings into action. Maybe listen to Kiss Me or Bite while reading…? I hope you enjoy.

The middle of the night is dangerous. Feelings get more intense, barriers go down and boundaries get crossed. Troye probably should’ve accounted for that when he invited Connor over. He should’ve probably accounted for many things. Like just how out of hand his ridiculous crush had gotten and just how obvious Connor had started becoming about his own ridiculous crush. Like how often Ed Sheeran played on the radio. Like just how truly overtired he was. Like how frustrating being in love with someone who hadn’t completely come to terms with being gay was.

They hadn’t spoken in a while. They were both on the edge of falling asleep. Connor was so close and Ed fucking Sheeran was being so obnoxious and Troye just wanted to stop playing their games. He wanted to stop pretending to feel platonic things for his friend. He wanted everything.

He wanted to hold the other boy’s hand and he wanted to be the reason for his smiles and he wanted to talk long walks on the beach at sunset or whatever. He wanted to stay up late with him again and again and again. He wanted to write a million songs about him and have him know that they were about him. He wanted them both to be honest and he wanted forever or whatever amount of time they could have. He wanted silly photos and inside jokes and lazy Saturdays. He even wanted the arguments, just so that they could make up afterward. He wanted to be able to whisper sweet nothings in Connor’s ear. He wanted to tell him just how attractive he was. He wanted quiet nights and a tiny little house of their own. He wanted it all.

But most of all, what he really wanted at that particular moment was exactly what good ol’ Ed was singing about.

“Connor?” Troye asked.

It took a while for the other boy to respond. At first, Troye thought maybe he might be asleep after all. Then, Connor let out a little puff of air. “Hmmm?”

Troye thought about backing down. But he couldn’t. Not any longer. He couldn’t lie anymore. “You should kiss me.”

“What?” Connor sounded a lot more awake.

Troye pushed himself up on his elbow and strained his eyes, trying to make out the shape of his friend beside him. The only light came from his plugged in laptop and radio. “You heard me. Don’t you want to?” It was unmistakeably a dare. In the darkness, Troye was a lot braver than he was in the light of day. Perhaps recklessly brave. Or even recklessly stupid. But suddenly it felt like he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Then Connor was sitting up too and Troye could just barely see the curve of his jaw and the glitter of light reflecting off his eyes. “I don’t… Troye,” Connor managed to stumble out.

“Why not?” Troye demanded. “You do want to. I know you do. And I want you to. So what’s the problem?”

“It’s just…. It’s the middle of the night,” Connor eventually said.

“And?”

“Why now?” There was an edge of fear in Connor’s voice.

“I see the way you look at me.” Troye just wanted to shove all the words back in his mouth and turn back time and just not say anything at all. He hadn’t thought it through and although everything he had said was true, he didn’t want to ruin everything and he felt like he was dangerously close to doing so. What if nothing could be the same after this? What if Connor got scared and just… left? He couldn’t live without him and ‘just friends’ was better than nothing at all.

“Why don’t you?”

“Because… because I want you to. I want you to want it. I want… I want you to prove that you’re not just going to string me along forever,” Troye struggled to explain.

“Fine. Okay. Yeah. Fine. I’ll do it,” Connor said eventually.

“But don’t feel like you have to! I don’t want to pressure you or anything. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just, I’m really tired of pretending that we’re just friends and I thought maybe you would be too and I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Troye babbled. The reluctance in Connor’s voice was… worrying.

“Don’t worry. I want to. Just be brave, right?” Connor said, voice stronger now and more self-assured.

“Just don’t bite,” Troye said. It was the first thing to pop into his head and it sounded stupid even to his own ears. He smiled weakly, though he knew Connor couldn’t see it. His stomach was a mess of butterflies. It was finally happening, after months of lingering looks and fantasies.

“I just need to find your face.”

“Just follow my voice.”

A hand reached out, bumping Troye in the shoulder and then Connor was scooting closer and his hand was at the back of Troye’s neck and he felt wide awake and alive. Connor’s fingers were so warm. Troye felt like he was burning a permanent handprint into his skin. Connor was moving impossibly closer, until they were sharing the same breath and all Troye could smell was him –kind of like soap mixed faintly with coffee.

Then Connor’s lips were on his and Troye didn’t really think about anything at all anymore. His senses were overloaded and he felt like everything was all happening at once and Connor was so tentative, so sweet, so gentle. It was just what Troye expected but somehow a thousand times more. It didn’t even matter when they bumped noses. Troye felt like his heart was drifting away in a hot air balloon and he never, ever wanted to come back down to Earth.

Too soon, Connor pulled away.

Barely ten minutes before, they’d been on the verge of falling asleep but now both were wide awake. They’d pay for it tomorrow, but how could either of them sleep when they couldn’t even contain their emotions.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Connor said.

“That’s alright. There’s loads of time.”

This time it was Troye that closed the distance.


End file.
